


Just For a Moment

by LostCybertronian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, dean can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCybertronian/pseuds/LostCybertronian
Summary: Dean can't sleep and decides to take the Impala out and Cas pops in for a visit.





	

Dean couldn't sleep.  
So, like on all nights in which he couldn't sleep, he drove.  
Anywhere, as long as it got him out of whichever suffocating, shitty hotel room he and Sam happened to be holed up in at the time.  
Out on the open road, where he could relax and drive to the same music he always listened to, to the same purr of the engine that the Impala always greeted him with, without dealing with whatever shitstorm he and Sam happened to be caught up in at the time.  
He slid into the well-worn drivers seat of his beloved car with a heavy sigh, twisting the key into the ignition, shifting the car into drive, and pulling out of the parking lot.  
It was at that moment that Castiel popped into the passengers' seat beside him, causing Dean to swerve off course.  
"Jesus, Cas! Don't scare me like that," Dean growled as he righted the steering wheel.  
"May I accompany you?" Cas asked, "I find myself in the possession of some extra time."  
Dean's chest tightened. "Sure," he replied easily, turning up the radio until the Impala practically vibrated, "no complaining about the music, though. I have no qualms about kicking your feathery ass out."  
The angel nodded sagely and turned to stare out the frosted window.  
Dean drove on without another word, bobbing his head to the music as they left the tiny, mid-western town in the rearview mirror, the urban setting turning to corn and wheat fields, the dark silhouettes of farm buildings looming like hulking monsters against the moonlit sky.  
Dean stole a glance at Cas. The angel seemed content where he was, gazing out the window.  
He opened his mouth, uncertain, then turned down the music so he could be heard. "Hey, uh, Cas."  
He was met with a stoic, blue gaze. "Yes, Dean?"  
Suddenly the hunter couldn't say what he had meant to say. He closed his mouth, turning back to fix his gaze stubbornly on the road, "thanks for uh, comin' with me. It's nice to, uh... have the company."  
"You are most welcome."  
They fell into another silence after that.  
Dean drove for a while longer, until the farms fell away to become plain grass fields.  
On a whim, he pulled over.  
"Dean. What are you doing?"  
"C'mon, Cas. Haven't you ever just sat and watched the stars?" Dean smirked at the angel, who only tilted his head and squinted at him in that frustrating way he always did. Then, slowly, he shook his head.  
"Well, you're doing it tonight." The engine cut with a sputter, and Dean swung open his door, "c'mon."  
Without a word, Cas got out of the Impala and followed.  
The hunter gestured him to get on the hood as he eased himself onto it, resting his head on the smooth windshield. Cas stared at him for a moment longer, then moved to do the same.  
Dean's heart hammered against his rib cage as he turned his head to glance at his friend. The angel was staring straight up, no expression on his face except for a flicker of longing so imperceptible that the hunter could've been mistaking it. A slight breeze ruffled his dark hair and made his trenchcoat rustle.  
"This is nice," Cas murmured after a long moment.  
"Yeah." Dean kept staring.  
Cas turned his head and met Dean's gaze, blue eyes holding green for a fraction of a second before Dean leaned over and pressed his lips to Cas'.  
It lasted mere moments before the hunter pulled away, hovering so that their lips were a hair's breadth apart.  
"I was not aware that you possessed emotions of that type towards me, Dean Winchester." Came the eventual reply.  
"Wow. For an angel you sure are dense." Dean sat up abruptly, reaching up with to run a hand through his dirty blond hair, glad that Cas couldn't see his monumental embarrassment.  
"Wait," Cas grabbed the hunter's hand, sitting up. "I apologize. You startled me. It is not commonplace that a human would have romantic feelings towards an angel. Or," he met Dean's gaze tentatively, "that an angel would have them towards a human."  
Dean's breath hitched as Cas leaned in, mimicking the movements that he had seen Dean make towards women.  
When their lips touched, it was tentative. Time didn't stop, the world didn't halt in its tracks, like Dean had always thought it would. But a laugh bubbled up inside him as he felt Cas smile against his lips and Dean's hand was suddenly buried in the angel's soft, fluffy, perpetually messed up hair and the kiss deepened.  
Too soon, they broke away, their lips hovering a mere centimeter apart as they both gasped for breath.  
Cas' blue eyes were bright in the darkness. He closed them for a moment and leaned his forehead against Dean's.  
"I enjoy this." He murmured after a moment, "Immensely."  
Dean couldn't help but grin and he tightened his arms around the angel. "Yeah. Me too."  
Together they lay back down on the hood of the Impala, enjoying their moment away from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I did not post this right after I wrote it.  
> I kind of like it.


End file.
